


Child of the ruins

by Pokestar21



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: God eater au, Max was abaddoned, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokestar21/pseuds/Pokestar21
Summary: When David, Gwen and Jasper prepare to return from a mission they come across a child in the ruins.(God Eater AU)





	Child of the ruins

David never questioned his job as a God Eater. He was a defender of humanity fighting off the Aragami. He only ever focused on getting his team out alive. That was his responsibility after all. It a surprise to him he was in charge. Jasper and Gwen were more serious yet he was captain. He couldn't argue though, he was expected to keep them alive and that's what he was best at.

His teams most recent mission was different however. It started like any other mission. Go in, slay the Aragami, get out. Like always he had Jasper boasting about their victory. "can you believe that?! We took out that Garm like it was nothing!". "seriously Jasper calm down " Gwen replied tired and fed up. It was a cycle for her kill the Aragami, go back to the den and relax until the next mission. Unlike his teammates David was sweeping the area before the extraction team arrived.

It was his usual routine. It usually led to nothing but this time there was noise. "quiet, I hear something," he whispered to his teammates to avoid attention. They all moved in ready with God Arcs attack position. As they followed the sound round the corner. They noise continued from a pile. It sounded like crying? This set David into motion.

He moved the small waste drom pile to reveal a child. He was small with caramel skin black hair. He appeared to wearing a worn out hoodie. It was dirty dark blue. He was curled up sobbing. "his parents must be killed" thought David but then he remembered the lack of blood. That left one other answer. He was abandoned.

Gwen and Jasper realised it too. They had a look of discomfort on their faces. Who wouldn't thought David. "who would leave their child to die?". He decided he couldn't leave the child. He reach in to pick him up but second he made contact the child flinched back and screamed. "come on" whispered David soothingly. "we're here to help". "g... Go... Away!" the child screamed. "calm down kid... Look were God Eaters" said Gwen pointing at their Fenrir emblems. "if you stay here the Aragami could come back" Gwen stated trying to negotiate. "we'll take you to the den and find you a home". David move to reach his spare hand out to the child. The child hesitantly held his hand out. What other choice did he have?

As the child took his hand they slowly moved to extraction point. When they arrived David kneeled down and said "my name is David, what's yours?". The child mumbled "Max". Anything that could been said further was cut off by the sounds of the extraction chopper as it came in to land.


End file.
